dtglfandomcom-20200214-history
Luvese
Luvese Arith is a member of the Twilight Company, recently a subsidiary of the Dawn Treaders.She is one of the few remaining Titanians, the race of faeries created from remains of the fallen goddess, Titania. She received druidic training before joining the Twilight Company. She currently is traveling with her companions on a journey to discover the plots of the dark gods that wreaked havoc on all of their lives. Description Luvese is a titanian, a fairy people born after the Fairy Queen Titania fell. From the fallen goddess's body sprung the seeds of this new people. Luvese gained some rudimentary training in the druidic arts, and with her preternatural connection with nature, was able to blossom into a powerful spellcaster. She is about 5'2" and weighs 122lbs. Her hair and eyes match, and are a white with a pale purple tint. She has proportionally large wings that resemble those of a butterfly. She is otherwise slender and resembles a human or elf. Personality Luvese is foremost chipper, upbeat and nice. This sometimes borders on obnoxious, but this is unintentional. She is committed to her mission of reviving the Fairy Queen, but is otherwise free-spirited and flighty. Due to her young age, sheltered upbringing and heritage, she can be very naive. She is also not confrontational by any means, and is often troubled by the violent situations she finds herself forced into. She is also sensitive, and easily has her feelings hurt by the accidentally inconsiderate remarks made by her friends and allies, especially Galinis. Abilities As the offspring of a fallen goddess, Luvese has some potent innate power. This was strengthened by her training with the Druids of the Midsummer Nights, a subset of the Circle of Dreams.She is also fairly skilled in melee combat, despite her slender build. Holy Heritage As a titanian and connection to the Summer Court, Luvese is naturally resistant to damage from holy sources and those connected with sunlight. Spellcasting As a druid, Luvese has access to a wide range of nature magic. This allows her to fight her foes with the deadly wrath of the world around them. Signature Spells '''Punishing Strike: '''Luvese coats her blade in the essence of decomposition and transfers it to her enemy upon connecting. If the foes moves at all with the proceeding seconds, the energy explodes on them. '''Cure Wounds: '''Luvese channels the vigor of nature into herself or an ally to heal their wounds '''Creeping Cold: '''Luvese plants the breath of winter into foe and lets the chill of cold spread across their body over the next minute. Wild Shape Luvese can shapeshift into nearly any mundane creature of the land or sea she has seen before. To date her known transformations include an ape and a bear. Circle of Dreams Abilities These abilities are specific to Luvese's training with driuds of the Circle of Dreams Balm of the Summer Court Luvese channels life energy directly from the faerie realm's Summer Court into the recipient, healing their wounds. This type of healing is draining and is limited by the user's overall skill as a druid. Possessions Luvese currently only has two fantastic items of note Beads of Force Luvese carries a small bag containing these beads. Upon impact, a thrown bead explodes, damaging any in the radius. An air-permeable barrier of force then springs up at the blast perimeter, entrapping any inside. Shield of Defiance The shield's defensive capabilities are nothing beyond that of normal shield. However, the item does give Luvese an uncanny ability for averting otherwise lethal blows. Upon potentially taking a hit to a crucial area like a vital organ, she can redirect the blow to nonessential tissue. History Origins Luvese and the rest of the titantians were created after the Fairy Queen Titania was slain by the collusion of Lolth, the Prince of Frost and Malar. From the husk of the dying goddess, the first generation of this new race sprang. Luvese followed the wanderings typical of her kin. She was, however, doggedly pursued by the minions of Malar until she stumbled upon an enclave of druids. The Circle of Midsummer Nights, as the druids called themselves, were a subsidiary of the Circle of Dreams and kindly offered Luvese shelter against her pursuers. She grew to maturity under the watchful eye of an elder druid. Despite the druid circle’s reservations about introducing a faeriefolk proper to the druidic arts, Luvese seemed to have a preternatural connection to the nature of the material plane. They began to help her refine her gift according to their order, this was cut short after a pack of bloodthirsty lycanthropes tore through the area and slayed every member of the order. The elder druid did manage to secure Luvese away and thus saved her life. She remained a hermit for some time after. The Fallen Arc Escapism Luvese was peacefully tending to her druidly duties, when a panicked nymph came upon. The nymph, Izalea, was fleeing from a pack of lycans. Izalea recognized the danger she put Luvese in and convinced Luvese to join her in flight. As they fight their way through several therianthropes, or lesser lycanthropes, to escape the forest, they run into another pair, comprised of Prince Galinis and Altair. The two are hunting a small group of goblins through the same woods. The four form a group. Unfortunately, the lycans and savages have teamed up as well. The combat culminates in a contest between the group of heroes and a team consisting of a half-ogre and a wolfwere. All but Iza are knocked unconscious and dying, but the group wins the day. The group recovers however and they soon find themselves in a secluded centaur village. Grace of the Fallen While in the centaur village, the group witnesses a falling star crash into some nearby ruins. At Izalea's urging, the group goes to investigate.Inside the rubble, they discover Fenler, the godmaegen, as well as a dangerous group of undead creatures. They liberate Fenler and fight their way through the undead, only to have the floor collapse and land them in the caverns below. Here they must contend with a drow patrol before being captured by a small tribe of cave goblins. Luckily they are able to outwit and overpower the tribe, suffering only a few flesh wounds and a close call with a deadly disease. They find themselves near the fey hamlet of Ukt'Vese, and decide to continue their journey there. Under Your Halo The group discovers Ukt'Vese recovering from a recent raid by the humans from the northern continent. They are informed that a Morwel loyalist named Charlemagne was taken prisoner and carted back to the northern shores.The Twilight Company tracks the raiders back to their ship and sneaks onboard. They overcome the crew and follow its course to Kingsport. Here they find the raiders hideout is actually a the distal branch of a cult. Inside, they contend with many powerful foes, foremost a warlock of the Archfey and the branches leader, a mage. After a tough battle with the mage that nearly kills them all, Izalea is able to set Charlemagne, actually a tressym, free. The winged cat brings terrible news of a certain fallen angel wreaking havoc some distance away.